¡Qué dificil es ser tú!
by Shagilea
Summary: Bronca en clase de pociones, una poción mal hecha y ¡¡¡BOOOM!¿podrán sobrevivir los seis una temporada en los cuerpos de sus némesis?¿pidiedo ayuda a Snapy? JPLE SBJB RLLT
1. Pelea en clase de pociones

¡Qué dificil es ser tú!

wenassssss k tal este va a ser un james lily ;) siiiii ya se k t2 ls k e escrito sn harry draco po ske mencanta esta parejita(j/l) bueno pos eso, solo leed si os da x ahi tampoco os abligo a nada . lo vais a leer no! asi me gusta k nooo bueno ya me rayau

disclamer:ls personajes d hp no son miosss n serio la gente no se cansa de poner siempre lo mismo? yo si

Pelea en clase de pociones 

-¡¡Nosotras hemos llegado antes subnormales!-gritaba una chica morena, de ojos grises y el pelo corto.

-¡¡Siento llevarte la contraria Thomson, pero aquí dice claramente que está es nuestra mesa!-gritaba en el mismo tono un chico rubio, de ojos dorados y que normalmente era muy tranquilo, solo que aquella chica conseguía sacarle de sus casillas.

-¡¡No estaba hablando contigo Lupin!

-¡¿Y con quién hablabas! ¡¿Con el fantasma de la ópera que se ha fugado de París!

-¡¡Hablo con quién me de la gana!

-¡¡Ni que me importara, no se puede tener una conversación decente con una histérica!

-¡¿Qué me has llamado analfabeto!

-¡¡Ya lo has oído, además, que yo sepa saco mejores notas que tú, así que histérica y analfabeta, menuda combinación!

Y todo el mundo se preguntará que por qué sus amigos no les separaban, pues por el simple hecho de que todos estaban inmersos en sus propias conversaciones.

-¡¡Por qué no vas y te tiras de la torre de astronomía Potter!-dijo al borde del colapso una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-¡¡Porque sería un desastre para humanidad Evans!-le contestaba un chico moreno, de ojos avellana con gafas y pelo revuelto.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez, ¡No me lo digas! ¡¿A qué ha sido McFly!

-¡¿Algún problema con Sophie, Evans!

-¡¡No, ninguno, solo me preguntaba cómo hace para estar contigo todo el día y no cortarse la venas!

-¡¡Simplemente disfrutar de mi presencia!

-¡¡AHHH, ¡¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan egocéntrico!

Esto era dentro de clase, pero fuera también tenía lugar otra conversación, solo que esta un poco más agresiva.

-¡¿A tí te parece que esto lo puede hacer la peor alumna de Encantamientos Black!-le gritaba una chica castaña, con un ojo de cada color(uno marrón y otro azul), con el pelo recogido en una coleta y varita en mano a un chico moreno, de ojos azul mar tambien con varita en mano.

-¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho Becket!-gritaba histérico perdido el antes nombrado-¡¡No veo!

La castaña entró a toda prisa en la clase en busca de sus amigas, tenía que enseñarles lo que le había hecho al moreno.

-¡¡Lil, Liz, venid a ver esto, ¡¡He dejado a Black más ciego que Potter!

-¡Hey, un respeto!-protestó el aludido.

-¡¡A tí no te respeta nadie!

-¡No me busques Evans...!

-¡¿O qué!

-¡¡James, te importa prestarme un poco de atención y quitarme el maldito hechizo!-dijo Sirius justo antes de estamparse contra un estantería.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-las tres chicas estaban por los suelos, bueno, no solo ellas, todos los presentes, era bastante normal verles discutir, pero no todos los días se podía ver a un merodeador en ese estado.

-¿Qué crees qué le ha hechado Moony?-le preguntó al rubio.

-A saber lo que la amiga de la analfabeta esta sabe hacer, creo que es un hechizo de sexto grado pero no estoy seguro...

-¡¿Qué has dicho mequetrefe!

-¡¡Lo qué has oido, ¡¿O esque además de histérica y analfabeta eres sorda!

-¡¿Tú no quieres llegar a final de curso no!

-¡¡REMUS,¡¡Como no me ayudes si que no vas a llegar a final de curso!-gritó Sirius, despues tropezó con una mesa y calló de cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡A ver Becket, si no nos dices que le has hecho...

-¿Qué harás Potter, intentar que caigamos en otra se vuestras estúpidas bromas de enanos mentales?

-¡¡Hey, ¡Tú a mi amiga no la amenazas cuatro ojos!

-¡¿Y tú qué pintas aquí Evans, ¡Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!

-¡¡Becket, quítame el jodido hechizo de una maldita vez o no respondo de mis actos!

-¡¿Y se puede saber qué harás Black, ¡Esque así me hago una idea de cuanto tiempo me quedaré en el refugio militar!

-¡¡Pues te haré la vida imposible hasta que te mueras, si no te mato yo antes!

-¡¿Más que hasta ahora!

-¡Lo de ahora te habrá parecido el paraíso!

-¡Bueno, ya me he acojonao,¡¡Hey chicas, voy yendo esconderme!-pero sus amigas no le hicieron mucho caso ya que se encontraban otra vez en sus conversaciones personales.

Al cabo de cinco minutos la clase estaba patas arriba debido las caídas que había tenido Sirius por todas partes al intentar coger a Jade para sacarle el contrahechizo, cosa que por supuesto na había logrado, y a los efectos de las pociones que se habían estado lanzando James y Lily, Remus y Liz solo se habían lanzado una pocas amenazas.

-¡¡Qué viene el profesor!-gritó de pronto un chico castaño de ojos azules.

En ese momento todo el mundo empezó a lanzar _reparos _y hechizos por el estilo, todos excepto Sirius que seguía "más ciego que Potter"

-¿No te sabes ni los contrahechizos básicos Black?-le susurró Jade con una pequeña sonrrisa de triunfo en los labios-_Finite Incantatem-_y la ceguera desapareció.

-_Mierda..._-pensó el merodeador.

Justo en el momento en el que entró el profesor el último que quedaba depié se sentó con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, como todos los demás, al final la mesa por la que había empezado toda la pelea se la quedaron los chicos, y a ellas no les quedó otro remedio que sentarse detrás de los "enanos mentales"

-Bien chicos-dijo el profesor cuando llegó a la mesa-hoy vamos ha hacer por grupos de tres una nueva poción-dijo-se trata de una poción para leer mentes, no, no se podrá hacer sin mi permiso y yo tendré los ingredientes necesarios bien guardados señor Potter.

Este bajó la mano fastidiado.

El profesor siguió explicando como la ivan ha hacer y lo que necesitarían.

-Nos han dejado en ridículo las niñatas esas-decía todo cabreado Sirius.

-No me digas Padfoot, no lo había notado-se burló el castaño.

-De esta se van a enterar.

-Tengo una idea-dijo James-ya sabeis que Thomson es un desastre en pociones-asentimiento-pues para empezar podríamos estallarles el caldero.

-No esta mal Prongs, luego ya me encargaré yo de montar algo más sutil.

-¬¬

-¿Qué pasa, vosotros que digamos no esque seais muy...

-Vale Moony, no hace falta que nos pongas verdes, para eso ya tenemos a esas-dijo James señalando a la mesa de atrás.

-¿Algún problema con nosotras Potter?-le preguntó la pelirroja al ver que las señalaban.

-No, solo el simple hecho de que existais-contestó el moreno.

-Cómprate un bosque y piérdete.

-¿Y si causo el fin del mundo?

-¿Tú te entrenas no?-le dijo mientras le fulminaba, acto seguido se dió la vuelta-Narciso al lado de ese no vale nada-les dijo a sus amigas.

-Al menos tú no tienes que soportarle todo el año-le reprochó la morena.

-Gracias a Dios-dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía un gesto de alabanza al cielo.

-No seas exagerada Liz, que Remus no es tan malo.

-O.O ¡¿Qué dices Jade!

-¡Eh, que si lo comparamos con el salido o el ególatra...

-Claro, como a vosatras os han tocado los cortos de mente.

-Haberte pillado un vecino más tonto.

-Lily...-mirada asesina por parte de la morena.

-Bueno, ahora os repartiré los ingredientes para la poción-al cabo de un rato todos los grupos tenían sus ingredientes y empezaban ha hacer la poción.

-Entonces ahora hay que hechar tres hojas de la planta esa azul.

-Hay que hechar dos ojas de la planta de la verdad, ¿Liz, lo haces adrede?-pregunto Jade.

-Que noooo... TT voy a suspender pociones-se quejaba esta.

-Vale, vale, tú solo corta los ingredientes-dijo al fin la pelirroja.

-Vale TT

-Mirad, Thomson ya se ha perdido, es nuestra oportunidad-comentó Remus.

-Vale, entonces les tiramos el bicho este-dijo James señalando un bicho naranja que tenía en un bote, lo habían cazado antes de clase, pero aún no sabían que era.

-Ajap, y entones ¡¡Boooom!-sonrisa maqueabélica en el rostro de los tres.

Dicho y hecho, Sirius que era el más donjuán se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de su club de fans que se encontraba dos mesas detrás de las chicas y de camino se le "cayó" el misterioso insecto.

La poción empezó a cambiar a un tono anaranjado, cuando debería ser azul.

-Esto...chicas, ¿la poción de que color tiene que ser?-preguntó temerosa Liz creyendo que la había vuelto a fastidiar.

-Azul, ¿por?-dijo Lily sin hacer mucho caso.

-Pues...mirad.

Las otras dos chicas se giraron para ver la poción y se les puso la cara blanca.

-¡La poción!-gritaron las dos, a lo que toda la clase se giró para ver que pasaba.

-Veamos Liz...¿Cuuántas hojas de la planta azul has hehcado?-preguntó Lily "tranquilamente"

-Dos...si, he hechado solo dos.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Que si!

-Jajajajajaja-se reían los tres.

-Vosotros-señaló acusadoramente Jade a los dos que tenía delante.

-¿Nosotros?

-Se que habeis sido vosotros, así que decidnos que le habeis hechado a la poción o...

-¿Qué pasa Becket, ¿no sabes ni los ingredientes básicos?-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa acercándose por detrás.

-¡Potter,¡¿Qué coño le habeis hecho!

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros pelirroja!

-¡Por el simple hecho de que no veo a nadie tan retorcido como para jodernos la poción!

-¿Qué Thomson, ¿Ya la has fastidiado otra vez?

-¡Mira Lupin, no estoy de humor!

-Si necesitas clases particulares ya sabes donde buscarme.

-Antes me tiro a las vías del tren.

Y mientras discutían la poción cogió un color rojo, luego morado y finalmente verde, pero ellos no se dieron ni cuenta hasta que la final.

-¡¡¡BOOOOM!-la poción explotó empapándoles a ellos seis de arriba abajo.

-¡Puaj, que asco!-se quejaba Sirius.

-Pero hombre, si te favorece.

-¿Eso pretendía ser gracioso Becket?

-Que va.

-¡En serio Thomson, la próxima vez que vayas ha hacer una poción me avisas y me mudo a China!

-¡Qué no he sido yo, maldito empollón!

-¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡¿De qué te crees qué te ríes Potter!

-Pues de tí Evans, ¿ves otro chiste cerca?

-Maldito...-hizo un amago de quegarle una bofetada pero cayó encima del sorprendido moreno.

-¿Qué haces...qué se que estoy bueno pero...-no pudo acabar la frase ya que también se desmayó cayendo al suelo con Lily encima donde se reunieron con los otros cuatro a los que les había pasado lo mismo.

Al día siguiente cuando despertaran en la enfermería se llevarían una pequeña sorpresa.


	2. ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado!

k taaaaaaal t2 yo aki disfrutando de mis vakaciones . po m a llegado la inspiración i no era plan de dejarla pasar k s mu preciada xP

disclamer:los prsonajes no son mios , wenu menos jade, liz y matt xD k mooooonos, si ske kuando m inspiro me inspiro...wenu ya . 

wenu aki ta l siguient chap de ¡qué dificil es ser tú! ¿qué habrá pasado?chan chan chan chan...

¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado! 

El día empezó con buenas parspectivas para cierta pelirroja, primer punto había dormido bien-¡Waaaa!-se desperezó la chica-pero que bien he dormido hoy, supongo que aller me pase mucho con Potty-Poot, aunque...no me acuerdo, que raro-se quedó un poco extrañada por miendo haber si ya tenía alzheimer.

-¿Qué es eso de Potty-Poot?-una voz extrañamente familiar al otro lado del biombo, ¿estaba en la enfermería, ¿qué porras pintaba en la enfermería, bueno, fuera lo que fuera seguro que era culpa de Potter y sus gracias, pero se iva a acordar de esta_- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo, la poción...¡Me lo cargo!_

_-_¿Cómo qué que es eso de Potty-Poot Lily, si te lo inventaste tú...el alzheimer...

-Si yo no he dicho nada...¿Black?

-¡¿Qué hacen el salido y el ególatra en la misma habitación que yo!

-¡Remus!¡Cuánto me alegro de oír tu voz, ¿Qué es eso del salido? ¿No seré yo no?

-¿Becket?

-¿Eres tú Liz?

-¿Qué quieres,¡Y que yo sepa, no te he dado permiso para llamarme así Black!

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada, ¡James, diles algo!

-¿Eh, Ah si... ¿Porqué estamos en la enfermería?

-Qué he dicho James no Evans, tanto tiempo juntos y ya no sabeis distinguiros.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Jad, ¿Quieres morir jóven? Además que no he dicho nada.

-Aver Potter...¿cómo te lo digo...? ¡Ah, si! ¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES JAD!

-¡Si no he abierto la boca Padffot!

-¡¡¡CALLAOS YA!

Silencio sepulcral.

-Joder Liz, que mala leche tienes...

-¿Pero qué dices Prongs?

-¿Qué confianzas son esas Thomson?

-Lil, ¿estás bien?

-Rem, me estás rallando.

-Tú también Prongs.

-¡Pero qué no me llames Prongs Thomson!

-¡Qué no te he llamado nada maldito egacéntrico, ¡Qué no eres el centro del universo!

-¡Esa frase es de Liz Lupin!

-¡¿Y tú qué sabrás lo que yo digo Black!

-¡¡Y dale con eso, ¡¡Qué no soy ese maldito energúmeno, salido y pretencioso,¡Ya me estais jodiendo todos!

Otro silencio sepulcral.

-¿Pero qué dices, reconocería tu voz a kilómetros Pad.

-¿Y eso Lil?-dijo alguien con voz interesada.

-Mira Remus, hoy me había levantado contenta...un momento-antes de que a alguien más le diera por decir algo-¡Callad todos! haber...Cuando os nombre simplemente decid que si ¿entendido?

-Siii-por parte de todos.

-¿Rem?

-Si

-¿Liz?

-Aquí

-¿Black?

-Yep

-¿Jad?

-Ajap

-¿Potter?

-Sip

Al acabar de decir esto los seis se pusieron tan blancos como la pared...si no se equivocaban, cosa poco probable, acababan de oirse a sí mismos y eso no era muy normal que digamos, por lo que tuvieron el valor de mirarse el cuerpo.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!

Fué lo que pasó, acto seguido se levantaron corriendo y apartaron el biombo para encontrarse con ¿ellos mismos?

-¡¡¡AHHHH!

-¡Hola chicos!-era Matt que acababa de entrar en la enfermería todo feliz para comprobar que seguían vivos.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!

-¡Adiós chicos!-dijo en el mismo tono mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¡¡¡Matt!-gritaron las ¿chicas? mientras se le tiraban encima.

-Chicos, chicos, ya se que somos amigos y eso pero...

-¡Hey, Becket, suelta a Matt.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso Black?

-¡¡Porqué estás en mi cuerpo y no quiero que la gente piense raro!

-¡¡Si ya piensan raro!

-¡¡¡POTTER, ¡¡Mira dónde metes las manos!

-¡¡Antes me tiro a un hipogrifo bizco que meterte mano Evans!

-¡¿Eso es para ir a juego, no Potter!

-¡¡Hey, que yo no soy bizco!

-¡¿A dónde vas Thomson!

-¡A suicidarme!

-¡¡Pero si es mi cuerpo!

-¡¡Por eso!

-¡¡NOOO!-y sin pensarlo dos veces se le tiró encima pensando que era capaz de hacerlo.

Bueno, el pobre chico ya se estaba asustando un poco al ver como había quedado la escenita, omitiendo el hecho de que al parecer se habían cambiado los nombres: Sirius diciéndole a Jade el porque de que mucha gente pensaba que James, Remus y él eran gays, hasta ahí bien,¡pero luego Jade lo estaba negando todo, eso era muy raro...después estaba Lily, que le contaba a James las ventajas de tirarse a un hipogrifo bizco y este acusaba a Lily de estar cegata, cosa que si era verdad la chica se había molestado mucho en ocultar... y por último, un caso bastante raro era el que Liz trataba de impedir que Remus se tirase de la torre más alta, en una situación normal no habría pasado, ya que normalmente se habría ofrecido voluntaria para montar la fiesta de despedida o algo así.

-¿Chicos...?Empiezo a dudar de vuestra salud mental seriamente-en ese momento los seis se calmaron lo más que pudieron y Lily se acercó a él.

-Matt, aunque no te lo creas soy Lily.

-Esto...James, creo que la poción os ha afectado un poco.

-¡Eso mismo Matt, Soy yo, Lil, y aunque tampoco te los creas ellas-dijo señalando a Sirius y Remus-son Jade y Liz.

-¿Entonces vosotras sois James, Sirius y Remus?-este señalandolas a ellas.

-Eso mismo-dijo Sirius.

-¿Me estais diciendo que os habeis combiado de cuerpos?

-Siii-general.

¡Jajajajaja!-se empezó a descojonar el chico-Muy buena, casi me lo creo y todo chicos, con eso de cooperar juntos casi caigo.

-Matt, no va de coña-Jade se había acercado seguida de Liz.

-Venga va, que no soy tan idiota, si es verdad que sois vosotras dadme una prueba.

-¿Si te damos una prueba te convencerás?

-Si me contais algo que nadie más sabe me lo creeré.

-Bueno...¿qué tal esto?-Liz se acercó al oído de Matt y le susurró algo, inmediatamente el chico se puso rojo rojo rojo, luego se apartó de la chica y miró a los otros con cara de enfado.

-¡Se lo habeis contado!

-¿Qué, ¡Por favor Matt! ¿En serio crees que se lo hemos contado?

-¿Contarnos qué?-los chicos iban a la suya completamente.

-¡No puede ser lo que me estais contando!

-¡Matt, eres un mago, ¡Puede ser cualquier cosa!-gritó la antes castaña desesperada.

-No pensé en llegar a estos extremos...pero no hay otra opción- Lily no dió tiempo a que nadie preguntara, sin previo aviso cogió a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso,acto seguido esto fué imitado por sus dos amigas-¿Y bien?

-¿Chicas?-preguntó este aún sin creérselo.

-¡Por fin!-exclamaron estas.

PLOM!

Cuando se giraron se encontraron que los idiotas de los merodeadores se habían desmayado al verse a sí mismos liándose con otro chico.

-¡Por Merlín..., ¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?

-Son simplemente ellos Liz, anda, pongámosles en las camillas.

Diciendo esto cada una se cogió a sí misma y puso su cuerpo en la camilla.

-¡¡¡DESPIERTA POTTER!- le gritó ya sabemos quien a el antes nombrado.

-¡AHHH!-cuando se centro-¡No me grites así mujer, que no estoy sordo!

-Por si acaso.

-Un momento...¡Tú, ¡eres un monstruo con patas y pelo zanahoria!

-¡¿Qué me has llamado!

-¡¿Por qué has besado a Matt en "MI" cuerpo!-exclamó pronunciando el "MI" con demasiado enfásis.

-Ah...es eso...bueno, era la única manera de que nos reconociera-contestó Lily toda feliz.

-¡¿Y te parece normal!

-Eh...¿Si?

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que os liais con Matt todos los días!

-Hombre...todos todos no...cuatro o cinco por semana.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ!

-¡Qué no grites cuatro ojos!

-¡La gente normal no se lía con sus amigos cuatro o cinco veces por semana!

-¡¿Y a tí que más te da!

-¡Pero esque encima lo compartís!

-¡¡¡Quieres no meterte en nuestras vidas! ¡Si nos liamos o no con Matt y las razones de esto son solo nuestros asuntos, ¡¿Lo pillas mequetrefe, o te lo digo en otro idioma!

-¿Puedes decírmelo en Japonés?-dijo James ya mucho más calamado después de escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-¡¡¡AHHHH! ¡¡¡LO MATOOOO!

-Lupin...

Nada.

-Luuuuuupin...

Nada.

-Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupin...

Nada.

-¿Conque esas tenemos?-en eso la chica lo empujó delicadamente hacia el borde de la cama y cumpliendo con la regla de la gravedad este...se cayó.

-¡Ah, ¡Sois unos bestias chicos...!-se dió cuenta de donde estaba y de quien le había empujado-Ah bueno, que eres tú, entonces ni falta hace decir lo de la bestia.

PLASH!

Capón que le metió con todas sus ganas.

-Au... Esa ha dolido Thomson...

-Te aguantas capullo, esa por llamarme bestia.

-¿Te molesta que la gente diga la verdad?-el chico se escapó de milagro de otro capón-¿O solo que te la digan solo a tí?-aquí ya tuvo que salir corriendo por su vida.

-¡Corre desgraciado, ¡Cuando te coja te daré tal paliza que no te reconocerá ni tu madre!

-¡En todo caso la tuya, ¡Recuerda que este es tú cuerpo!

-Es verdad TT que asco de vida...

-Playboy, si no te despiertas me montaré un streaptease en medio de la sala de profesores en tu cuerpo-le susurró Jade a Sirius.

-O.O-se despierta en seguida.

-Chicas, ¿veis? esto es mucho más sutil que vuestros métodos.

-Pero los nuestros son más placenteros.

-Ni te atrevas Beckett.

-Ya veremos, solo pórtate bien mientras uses mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, ya vale todos, ahora que estais despiertos, ¿Que vais a hacer?

-Pues...-respondieron todos.

-Lo que me imaginaba, bueno...aquí va mi idea, ¿qué tal si le pedís ayuda a Snape?

Bueno ¿qué tal? creeis que le pedirán ayuda a Snape? kien sabe, será su única solución, ya veremos, lograrán sobrevivir en los otros cuerpos? ahhh...secreto wenueso ya se vera ya se vrea...mwahahahahahaha perdon, ha sido x la emocion de haberlo acabado TT k felis k toi! wenu asta aki emos llegado x oi

recordad k los RR no matan a nadie ta el proximo kap de ¡Qué dificil es ser tú!


End file.
